Tie-down assemblies have been used for some time to secure freight transported in vehicles. Tie-down assemblies are firmly mounted inside a vehicle, such as a truck, ship, or container. As needed, straps, ropes, or lines are then fastened to the tie-down assemblies to hold freight in a desired location or position.
In the past, several types of tie-down assemblies have reached widespread acceptance. A first approach uses a D-ring formed of circular cross-section, heavy gauge wire. The D-ring is pivotably mounted within a U-channel that is in turn welded in place. This tie-down assembly does not allow the channel to rotate in use, and welding operations are required to mount the assembly in place. Two examples of this approach are identified as lashing rings B40 and B50 as distributed by the Buyers Products Company.
A second approach is to provide a sheet metal bracket that surrounds a D-ring at least partially. The bracket is in turn secured in place, as for example with threaded fasteners. This approach provides a light weight, low cost design. Examples of this type of tie-down assembly are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,921, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and cargo tie-down models 39F and 300F of the A. L. Hansen Mfg. Co.
A third approach is to provide a metal cup that defines a recess in which a cross-bar is pivotably mounted with a threaded fastener that defines a pivot axis. The cross-bar defines a stud at each end, and a rectangular section bail is mounted onto these studs. An example of this approach is shown as model 10-40 of A. L. Hansen Mfg. Co. This approach requires a threaded fastener to secure the cross-bar in place.
A fourth approach utilizes a ring to which is secured an axle that passes through a mounting post. An example of this approach is shown as model CAT-340 of Austin Hardware.
A fifth approach utilizes a mounting plate and a cross-bar. The cross-bar defines an integral post and two opposed recesses that receive ends of a tie-down bail. The integral post passes through a bearing washer and a central opening in the central panel and defines an enlarged head that secures the tie-down assembly together. This approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,869, which is incorporated by reference herein, is titled “Tie Down Assembly,” and is assigned to A.L. Hansen Mfg. Co.